Curing chambers for many systems of materials are known in the art, including chambers that are configured to handle materials undergo specific chemical reactions. Some of the problems that are associated with conventional curing chambers include their cost, their limitations as regards operating conditions and locations, and the precision with which the curing process may be controlled.
There is a need for curing chambers and methods that provide versatility, precision and reduced costs.